Wątek:Damian ps/@comment-35651369-20191104213313
Hym, w ostatniej aktywności są widoczne a ż trzy zmiany na profilu wiemy kogo, a mimo to jest pusty.... HYMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... LETS CHECK ITS HISTORY. Zastanawiam się, po co te wersje... „Think oustside the box, look inside Find the key.” Jedyne, co mi się kojarzy, to trzecie oko. Może jeszcze pogugluję? Naw, jest tylko z outsajd boksem... oki, soł hir koms de theory! „Wybiegaj myślami poza wnętrze pudełka” to ewidentnie przekraczanie własnych granic i niekonwencjonalność. Pudełko może symbolizować ograniczanie się do schematów i rutyny, ale w kontekście BatIM może też sceptycyzmu. Teraz mamy „Spójrz wewnątrz”, czyli odwrotność tego pierwszego. Po przekroczeniu granic mamy przypomnieć sobie to, co porzuciliśmy? Spojrzeć na to z innej perspektywy? „Znajdź klucz” Coś, co nam wcześniej umykało... mamy znaleźć element, który decyduje o tym czy jesteśmy na zewnątrz lub wewnątrz pudełka? WERY ŁIRD. Po odświeżeniu możemy zobaczyć grafikę tak... bardziej na stronie... dzięki czemu wiadomo, że została przesłana... czek. 3 dni temu? Czyli... 1 listopada?… przez... nie wiadomo kogo... obstawiam -PS-a... zgadnijcie czemu... ciekawe czy ma tu konto... bo z tego co tu widzę, to go nie widzę... nie ma tu żadnych hasztagów, brakuje możliwości komentowania, i... strzałkowania? (lol) Ale są... dwa serduszka... bo te 2 chyba do serduszek... i... nie no, najbardziej boli mnie brak osoby. Teraz widzę że ta druga wersja to chyba po prostu informacja o dokładnej godzinie (20:50) co do (20:46) nie mam pomysłu... gugle gugle 20:46 „01.10.2018 godzina 20:46 - Pożar piwnicy w Różynach.” „22.10.2018r.(poniedziałek), godzina 20:46 "Syrena ALARM". Zostaliśmy zadysponowani do pożaru sadzy w kominie w domu jednorodzinnym” „Strzeżcie się uczonych w Piśmie, którzy z upodobaniem chodzą w powłóczystych szatach, lubią pozdrowienia na rynku, pierwsze krzesła w synagogach i zaszczytne miejsca na ucztach” Łk. 20:46 50 – 46 = 4 Czwórka jest podsumowaniem wszystkich możliwości oferowanych przez naturę. Liczba ta, poprzez to co symbolizuje, daje nam do dyspozycji potencjalną władzę i wpływ na materię, która składa się z czterech pierwotnych żywiołów. Zamyka nas w ten sposób w niezmieniającej się konkretnej rzeczywistości, poprzez fakt, że rozszerza i obejmuje idealny świat, podstawową strukturę kosmosu. Tak właśnie postrzegał to Pitagoras z Samos w VI wieku p.n.e. Miał ów świat spoczywać na czterech filarach, czterech kolumnach i czterech świętych drzewach, które podtrzymywały świątynię widzialnego wszechświata. Oczywiście, nasuwa się tu skojarzenie czterech „nóg" świata, jeśli można je tak określić, z czterema stronami świata. Powróćmy jednak do wyobrażeń naszych dalekich przodków na temat świata, którego zasad, struktury i porządku zaczynali być dopiero świadomi. W jednym punkcie horyzontu dostrzegali wschód słońca, które po przebyciu pewnego odcinka na niebie znikało za horyzontem. Jak już wiemy, dla człowieka ten ruch słońca był symbolem dualizmu: dnia i nocy, życia i śmierci, świata widzialnego i niewidzialnego, góry i dołu. Jeśli można było zaobserwować, a tym samym przewidzieć wschód słońca - ponieważ co roku, o tej samej porze, zawsze pojawia się ono w tym samym miejscu i podobnie postąpić z zachodem słońca, to wtedy należy również wziąć pod uwagę to samo zjawisko wschodu i zachodu, ale tym razem księżyca. Człowiek miał więc określone cztery kierunki, a były nimi cztery strony, wskazywane przez wschód i zachód słońca oraz księżyca w danym dniu i miejscu. Dzielenie i mnożenie nie intryguje nas. Oczywiście, są to pożyteczne działania używane i przydatne w różnego rodzaju obliczeniach. Ale nas nie interesuje taki aspekt liczb. Nie podchodzimy do nich ani z punktu widzenia matematyki, ani księgowości, ale tak, jak się one jawią nam symbolicznie, jako archetypy. Każda z nich tworzy jednostkę, której nie można podzielić, jest siłą i energią o określonej wibracji. Nic nie może być do niej dodane, ani odjęte - tworzy ona niepodzielną całość. Człowiek mógł również poruszać się do przodu i do tyłu, a także w lewo i w prawo, innymi słowy - w czterech kierunkach. Takie jest symboliczne przedstawienie rozstaju dróg. Tak więc liczba 4 pokazuje dwie podstawowe zasady związane ze świadomością i inteligencją człowieka - własności i wyboru. To prowadzi nas do odkrycia pojęcia wolnej woli. Poprzez wyznaczenie czterech stron świata, określonych przez wschód i zachód słońca oraz księżyca, człowiek ustanowił zamknięte terytorium, które należało tylko do niego, nawet jeśli było stworzone i rządzone przez bogów. Poprzez połączenie tych czterech punktów, stworzył wielką figurę geometryczną związaną z czwórką: kwadrat. Nasi przodkowie myśleli, że Ziemia jest kwadratowa, a niebo okrągłe. Co więcej, z tych czterech punktów powstał pierwszy czworościan oparty na czterech punktach, chociaż nie w tej samej płaszczyźnie, utworzony z czterech trójkątów. Człowiek żyje w świecie liczby cztery, która tworzy kwadrat, to znaczy cztery linie przypominające cztery granice świata, jego świata. Nie wiadomo, co jest poza tymi czterema liniami czy punktami orientacyjnymi. Liczba ta pobudza świadomość, daje poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale jednocześnie ogranicza nas. Poprzez połączenie tych czterech punktów horyzontu ze sobą - po dwa od wewnątrz, tworzy się dodatkowy punkt, znajdujący się na przecięciu utworzonych w ten sposób dwóch linii. Ale zanim do tego dojdzie - jesteśmy już w świecie liczby 5 - człowiek sam może być tym środkiem, mogąc się poruszać w kierunku każdego z tych punktów. Znajdując się na rozstaju może wybrać kierunek i drogę, jaką chce. Dlatego liczba 4 symbolizuje los narzucony człowiekowi po to, by mógł on wyrazić swoją wolną wolę. Kiedy stoi na rozstaju i wybiera którąś z dróg, wybiera również swoje przeznaczenie. Nazwy: poczwórność, kwarta, kwartet, czterokątny. Liczbowe powiązanie z literami: D, M i V. Odpowiedniki w liczbach-literach kabały: Daleth. Powiązania astrologiczne: Mars. Kolory: zielony. Symbole geometryczne: kwadrat, krzyż i czworościan. Cztery punkty kompasu wyrażają liczbę 4 i oznaczają: wschód albo Orient, zwany też Lewantem, punkt horyzontu, gdzie wschodzi słońce, zachód albo Okcydent, punkt horyzontu, gdzie Słońce zachodzi, północ, którą można łatwo znaleźć na niebie dzięki Gwieździe Polarnej, znajdującej się w konstelacji Małej Niedźwiedzicy, mniej niż 1 stopień od bieguna północnego na niebie, i południe - naprzeciwko Gwiazdy Polarnej. Te cztery kierunki świata są zgodne z czterema punktami rów-nonocy i przesilenia, a w związku z tym - z czterema porami roku i czterema żywiołami, co tworzy strukturę zodiaku. W Starym Testamencie Jahwe - hebrajskie imię Boga, jest zapisane za pomocą czterech liczb—liter alfabetu hebrajskiego YHWH, to znaczy Yod-He-Waw-Hheth albo 10-5-6-8. Nie zaskakuje nas też fakt, że autorzy Biblii znaleźli czterech wielkich proroków: Izajasza, Jeremiasza, Ezekiela, Daniela. W Nowym Testamencie pojawia się czterech ewangelistów: Marek, uosabiany przez Iwa, Łukasz, symbolizowany przez byka, Jan pojawiający się jako orzeł i Mateusz, który był wcieleniem człowieka lub anioła. Później miał Kościół swoich czterech doktorów: św. Augustyna, św. Ambrożego, św. Hieronima i św. Grzegorza I Wielkiego. Należy jeszcze wspomnieć o czterech rzekach raju i czterech jeźdźcach Apokalipsy. Jak widać, liczba 4 jest wszechobecna w Księdze Ksiąg. Cztery – liczba stworzonego świata: cztery strony świata, cztery kierunki wiatru, cztery pory roku, cztery rodzaje żywych stworzeń: ludzie, zwierzęta domowe, zwierzęta dzikie, stworzenia powietrzne i wodne (Rdz 1,20-27). Idea kosmicznej całości. To może ja tylko dodam, że żyjemy w czasoprzestrzeni, to jest czterech wymiarach jednocześnie: długość, szerokość, wysokość i czas. W ostatniej analizie mianem „4” została określona Cotamwiem (obiekt testów #4) sama analiza ma numer 41, -PS- ma urodziny 4 sierpnia, ___xxX XtraminatiiksikLOL69420 Xxx___ zawiera w nazwie liczbę 4, Rozdział 4 to jego ulubiony rozdział, z tego co pamiętam w rozdziale 4 rozkmin było coś o czwartoklasistach tańczących Fortnite... ale wciąż czuję, że chodzi o co innego... 46 chyba nic 41 chyba nic Po dodaniu do tego „bendy” wyskakują bardzo złe rzeczy. Szczególnie 41. (sugerowałam się kartonem w tle) Wiem, że to by było trochę na siłę, ale... 414? Legendarna liczba w BatIM? W Rozdziale 1 na ścianie zostały napisane „medżik tusszem” więźniu-podobne kreski, których łączna liczba wynosi... 414. Obstawiam numer cyklu, ale mniejsza z tym, bo to i tak strasznie naciągane. Wniosek: pierwsza wersja jest jedynie zapowiedzią wersji drugiej, której znaczenie wciąż rozpracowuję, znaczenie niby mniej więcej czaję, ale brakuje mi kontekstu, do którego mogłabym się odnieść.